


PETSTATIC

by TheLostLibran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crups (Harry Potter), Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Helpful pets, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Kneazles, Loneliness, M/M, Oneshot, Owls, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pet-centric, Pet-perspective, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Pygmy Puffs, Snakes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: Harry adopts many pets post war and their life with him includes charming him daily, lots of banter, hugs and ruffles and planning something devious. But where does Draco Malfoy's owl come into this?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	PETSTATIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffinglepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffinglepuff/gifts).



> 1\. I can't believe I used the tag "Draco Malfoy's owl." Someone please pick me up from the ground, I fell down from laughing so much!
> 
> 2\. This was my entry to Huffinglepuff's Fanfiction competition and I'm happy to inform you I've placed second :)
> 
> 3\. For the purposes of the story, the war ends in Jan as opposed to May, because it's only after I posted the story that I realised ten months after May, nobody would witness the year's first snowfall. Also, except Harry and Draco, everyone goes to finish their eighth year.

**Day 1**

**_Pluto_ **

I pad into the living room and join Mrs.Dawson and Buttercup on the floor who are busy cleaning their paws and sleeping respectively. On seeing me, however, they sit up straight. Well, attentive that is.

‘So?’ Mrs.Dawson asks, gazing intently at me.

On any other day, I would have dragged out the information, playing my little game of giving a little and withholding a lot. Now is not the time for that.

‘Archimedes is currently flying across London with a letter,’ I say. ‘Harry is getting dressed at the speed of light.’

‘Delightful,’ Buttercup says drily.

I want to roll my eyes, but being a Crup, I can’t.

‘What we need is a plan, not your opinion,’ Mrs.Dawson glares, her meow all business.

‘Remind me, why are we doing this again?’ Terc asks, groaning as he lifts his head from his coils. The sneaky idiot pretends to be old and weak around Harry so much that it now bleeds into his behaviour _everywhere!_ And Harry always indulges him, ensuring his bed remains warm, carrying him places and occasionally giving him extra treats.

Mrs.Dawson is no less, always lying on the window sill in the kitchen in the mornings, stealing the sunlight all to herself and running between Harry’s legs regularly to make sure he doesn’t forget her. Oh and that purr she gives when Harry pets her? I’m completely certain it makes every Kneazle in a thousand mile radius whimper after her.

It’s just my luck that I’m stuck with these two posh creatures.

Archimedes is bearable and we have our moments of solidarity whenever these two become dramatic, more than usual that is. He’s a bit high maintenance and sulks the worst of all of us but we get on slightly better. He usually doesn’t cause any problems, until he does.

Case in point.

‘Archimedes met a barn owl named Syracuse two weeks ago and fell in love with her. He thinks the only way he can be with her is by bringing _her_ human and ours together,’ I patiently explain for the hundredth time.

Terc’s eyes become unfocused; he’s clearly weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

Mrs.Dawson isn’t as patient. ‘In the name of the holy Mother Goddess, Terc,’ she hisses. ‘I’ve already done the math. From what Archie says Syracuse is an extremely well behaved, sensible and a beautiful girl. I’m sure her human is similar.’

Terc, um, Buttercup that is, directs a venomous glare at Mrs.Dawson. He hates being called Terc. Which is why we all call him so. To an outsider, his glares may seem deadly but he’s actually a softie inside with an even fluffier corner for our Kneazle. Mrs.Dawson knows this and takes full advantage of it, which only provokes Terc further. Archie and I pass half our afternoons watching this game between the two of them.

‘You,’ Terc hisses back, ‘are only saying that because you want some female company.’

Mrs.Dawson looks at her nails and purrs, ‘Can’t fault an old lady for that, can you? I need some feminine support in this masculine household.’

Terc hisses once more and grudgingly agrees. 

‘So what now? How do we stop Harry from going on his date?’ I ask, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

‘This is what we’ll do,’ Terc says, delving into his plan.

**_Buttercup_ **

We wait in silence as the evening progresses. Despite everything, I find myself praying to the King of Snakes that Harry’s date goes down the gutter. A logical part of me says the chances are slim because Harry looked, for the lack of a better word, hot. He gave a warm smile full of love and patted my hood twice before he left. I gave a triumphant look to the others. Pluto stuck his tongue out and Mrs.Dawson just walked away from the foyer.

Archimedes has been back for twenty minutes now, still in the process of catching his breath. Based on the ruffled state of his feathers, there’s no doubt where he made a pit stop. This owl can be as cunning as a fox and yet when something suspicious happens around the house, everyone stares at me. _Me!_

So what if five out of ten times, it really is me? It’s not like I have four limbs to help me get the stuff I need, right? Pluto and I always argue about this. He thinks every time a container tumbles to the floor in the pantry, it’s because of me.

We wait exactly a half minute more before tackling Archimedes.

‘Look, you need to go and keep an eye out on them,’ Pluto says, nudging the owl with his muzzle. ‘This entire plan is going to fail if Harry goes to the other person’s house for the night.’

‘It’s not in my hands, is it, if that’s what Harry decides? How am I supposed to stop him?’

Archimedes, nine out of ten times, can be and is extremely dunderheaded. I give him the ophidian equivalent of a sigh and shake my head.

Mrs.Dawson is not as gentle, hitting him with her paw. ‘We don’t know, flap your wings in his face, maybe?’

Pluto snickers and I’m barely controlling myself. Our dear old Kneazle can be quite ruthless, not that Archimedes can’t take it.

‘Or are they only useful to attract female owls?’ she continues and Pluto loses it. I let out a much more demure laugh.

‘Fine!’ Archimedes scowls, trying to nip Mrs.Dawson with his beak. I have to say, he’s got some nerve.

He flies out the window he came in and zooms back ten minutes later.

‘Quick, Pluto! Be sick!’ he pants.

Pluto lifts his head from his forelegs.

‘What?’

‘Be sick! Harry was about to go with the guy but I made it seem like you were ill,’ Archimedes explains.

I perk up and sway my head slightly. This is going to be so interesting. Archimedes is a genius. Now, not only is Harry going to rush home, but he is also going to dote on him for weeks. And for a crup, Pluto hates pampering like nothing else.

Predictably, Pluto growls but immediately lies down once Mrs.Dawson chirps, ‘He’s here.’

The scene Harry walks into looks something like this:

Archimedes and Mrs.Dawson flank Pluto who’s lying sideways on the sofa while I slither across the back of it and spread my hood over our _unwell_ Crup.

‘Pluto boy,’ Harry whispers and strokes him. ‘Is everything alright?’ Pluto whimpers, opening his eyes a fraction.

Pluto may be lazy, complaining and judging most of the time, but he’s also an exceptional actor. When I first joined Pluto, Mrs.Dawson and Harry, the two animals banded together to con me into my first naughty act of the house in what later became an induction ceremony. Joke’s on them since Harry let me go with a click of his tongue.

‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asks again and Pluto gestures towards his stomach.

‘Ate something indigestible again, did we?’ Harry chides, still fondly running his hands on his fur. ‘Let’s go see the vet tomorrow, shall we?’

Harry stands up at that moment, to fetch a warm bowl of water probably, and completely misses Pluto’s horrified expression.

**Day 15**

**_Archimedes_ **

Terc says Harry’s going to wear the carpet down with his pacing in nineteen minutes so I keep glancing at the clock. We have our work cut out for us today. Harry invited his date home because he can’t take his eyes away from Pluto for one second.

I’m honestly relieved. Pluto has been sleeping in Harry’s bed for two weeks now, sparing me the concerns of someone else sleeping in his bed and also the Crup’s snores which are loud enough to awaken a herd of elephants. I’m not exaggerating, no matter what Terc and Mrs.D say. I’m the least dramatic pet in the house.

‘I don’t understand why you are hell bent on spoiling Harry’s dates.’ Mrs.D says, sidling up to me. ‘Humans don’t have mates and stuff like wolves and other wild animals do.’

‘They are still magical,’ I reply. ‘One unwanted pregnancy is enough to ruin my future with Syra.’

‘They have developed spells, condoms and the like, you know,’ Mrs.D reminds me.

I sometimes forget she is the oldest of us here. She was born an orphan and was domesticated by non magical people initially. She’s lived a bittersweet life then with her string of lovers and litters of kittens, but was left alone when her previous humans decided to shift countries. Consequently, she’s a lot more knowledgeable than me, Terc and Pluto, who’ve been bred and raised for adoption.

‘Syra tells me her human never slept with another, not because his family is orthodox or because he is saving himself for _the one_. From what I can gather he’s grieving and depressed. He hardly even sees his parents and has next to no friends. He lives in a two bedroom flat, Mrs.D! I met him four times now and he’s been kind to me always. He needs someone just as good for him and who fits that description better than Harry?’

‘Harry is inordinately benevolent to his pets,’ Terc agrees.

‘His family,’ Mrs.D and I remind him at the same time. It’s one of the things he once confessed in his drunken state. Yes, Harry does have his pitfalls.

‘And we also know why,’ I continue.

‘Hedwig,’ Pluto answers from Harry’s doorway. He has a miserable look on his face from being on leash even though he earned it. The mad dog went gallivanting around the house, scratching furniture and throwing things down when he realised he didn’t have to act sick and endure Luna again. Truth be told, she’s not half as bad as the other healers I’ve been through but Pluto carries trauma from being abused for a month the first time he was adopted. He therefore rejects most humans’ touch and care.

‘Yes, Hedwig,’ Terc nods.

Mrs.D, the first, or rather, the second of Harry’s pets had heard him rambling about how Hedwig died for him in the war and the first day I came in, promptly took me aside and threatened me with my life to not be reckless _because he’s been through enough. Don’t be a burden_. I naturally asked her why and she told me the story, which Terc and Pluto shamelessly eavesdropped on. Not that we wouldn’t have shared with them later on, but still.

The Floo chimes and out steps a gorgeous blond haired guy. Harry greets him with a smile and kisses him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Terc nudges me when I eye Harry’s hand dangerously. Two hours later, though, when the two human rabbits in heat look like they don’t even need the bed, all three of my friends are glaring with me. We spring into action.

Mrs.D bites away Pluto’s leash, Terc slides over and tangles around the guy’s legs, giving them a slow, firm squeeze and I fly around the kitchen hooting and screaming. Pluto sprints to the kitchen and begins tugging at Harry’s unbuckled trousers.

‘What’s happening?’ the guy shrieks fearfully, pushing away from Harry and falling flat on his arse. ‘What the hell!’

The cacophony is enough to dissipate Harry’s lust and he tackles an enthusiastic Pluto down. The other guy however, is a different story. He’s raking his nails across Terc’s scales in an attempt to harm him and make him release his hold. I feel happy Terc’s getting his massage of the week.

Harry turns to our resident reptile. ‘Buttercup, down, now or you’re grounded.’

All of us know Harry won’t do it but we have to clear the ground for the real turn off. Terc meets my eye from the floor and we share a creature specific smirk as he slips away.

‘You too, Archimedes,’ Harry calls to me and I float down to be beside Terc and Pluto. It’s all unimaginably funny, though, Harry standing in the middle of the kitchen with vegetables and sauce everywhere, trousers open, cock out, face pink, hair ruffled and hands on hips. Oh I can’t wait to hear Mrs.D’s commentary on this.

Harry turns to face us and fixes us with a stern look. ‘What’s wrong with you three? Pluto, how did you even open the leash?’

Mrs.D runs in then and makes the most innocent puppy eyes. Harry sighs and pats her head.

Then it happens. The other guy gets to his feet and bellows. ‘Pluto? Archimedes? Are you some kind of a geek, Harry? And who even names their snake Buttercup! Who even owns a snake?’

Harry gives him that dark look that sometimes scares even us.

‘You,’ he replies, shoving a finger against his chest. ‘You get the fuck out of here before I ask my _Cobra_ to bite you.’

That sends him packing and I exhale deeply. Another crisis averted.

Harry crouches down in front of us and strokes us all slowly. ‘Did your animal instincts tell you he’s not right for me?’ he asks us softly.

Pluto and Terc exchange glances while I start feeling extremely guilty. It is Mrs.D who responds, purring when Harry puts his head in his hands and nuzzling up to him. We follow her lead.

**Day 37**

**_Mrs.Dawson_ **

The atmosphere is tense as fuck. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny are all here. I don’t like Ginny since she sent Harry into this spiral by breaking his heart ten months ago but if she’s here along with the others from Hogwarts, in the middle of the school year, something’s wrong.

Pluto sniffs them all and goes to his corner while Archie and Terc wrap around Luna. Neville looks at his beloved with such strong emotion in his eyes that I’m temporarily taken back in time to my first and only love- Bren. I like to think he didn’t leave me after impregnating me but that’s not what happened.

‘They’ve finally rounded up all the Death Eaters, Harry,’ Hermione begins. ‘They are going to be put on trial.’

‘It includes the Malfoys,’ Ron continues. ‘I know they helped you, mate and that you want to help them through this. It’s why we’re here.’

‘To stop me?’ Harry asks through furrowed brows.

‘No,’ Neville speaks up. ‘There’s a lot of unrest with the public right now and you need to be careful with your dealings. We’re here to warn you.’

Harry stares at them all one by one and lets out a deep sigh. ‘Okay, I won’t be reckless.’

‘We believe you, mate,’ Ron says putting his arm around Harry’s shoulder. ‘It’s just that you tend to go overboard when it comes to Malfoy..’

Harry turns to him. ‘Well,’ he says eloquently, ‘he’s Malfoy.’

Everyone else laughs like they understand the joke and I dart a look at each of the three before walking out of the room. I climb on top of a pillow and they cluster around me.

‘Harry loves this guy,’ I say without preamble.

Pluto nods his head and wags his tail, Terc hisses and Archie hoots, a small disappointed sound. I give a feline equivalent of a sigh and we look sympathetically at Archie who hides his face in his feathers.

Terc wraps himself around Archie, his hood coming over the bird’s furry head, and leans in to rub against him. ‘There, there,’ he soothes. ‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.’

Pluto barks a yes. ‘I agree. Harry doesn’t even realise it yet. We may still have a chance.’

It’s a long shot, but yes, there is still a chance. The problem, however, is the self righteous owl of a being called Archimedes. I’m pretty sure he’s already questioning the rights and wrongs of setting Harry up with Syracuse’s human. See, I get why people say I’m the mother hen of this group (by the way, hen? Really?) but I can’t help noticing things at my age. Most of it is all instinct. I’ve had three healthy broods and nursed them for two months before they were taken away from me. I’ve never seen them later and I found a good family with Harry and these three, so why can’t I be the mother hen? My four boys need looking after or they’d collapse in two days.

As time passes it seems more and more like it’ll end in heartbreak but I can’t give Archie false hope, like Terc and Pluto are trying to. It’s not working on him, anyway. He brings his head out, preens a bit and tells us, ‘I won’t and I can’t do this to Harry. I have to inform Syra.’

He takes wing without listening to us and returns three hours later. By that time, Harry and Ginny have had an honest heart to heart that was actually months in coming, Neville and Luna played with them for a while and Ron, Hermione and Harry caught up with each other. When Archie comes back, he’s in a decidedly better mood.

‘Okay,’ he starts before any of us can utter a word. ‘I know I was a bit silly and dramatic flying away like that..’

‘You think?’ Terc interrupts.

‘And Syra made me see exactly where I was wrong,’ Archies goes on.

‘Did she?’ It’s Pluto this time.

‘So I’ve decided I won’t give up without Harry meeting Syra’s human at least once.’

‘Surprise, surprise,’ Terc says, looming over Archie ominously.

Again, I have to be the voice of reason. This is why I ask for Syracuse. I can do better with another rational being speaking alongside me. In fact, all these boys can. Before their back and forth can proceed any further, I ask the important question. ‘What did Syra tell you?’

**Day 49**

**_Syracuse_ **

Archie keeps reminding me that I didn’t hear from him that Pluto told him that Terc revealed that Mrs.D once heard someone named Ginny shouting at Harry that he was stubborn. I tell that to Maggie and she just rolls her eyes. Actually she makes a weird combination of movements with her pygmy puff eyes that I labelled rolling for the sake of simplicity. There’s an unending need for that right now.

Especially to one equally stubborn blond head, who also happens to be my human.

I can see with my owlish eyes, that are literally just tubes held in place by ring like cartilage, that things are in fact quite simple. But Draco, with his very flexible eyes, can’t see it that way. Draco constantly frets and laments and wrings his hands, but he also tells us everything. It’s probably because we won’t judge him. Maggie sometimes does, like when he doesn’t clean up for a day but it’s rare.

Things are like this, as far as I can see:

Draco fought on the wrong side in the war and had to do bad things while at it, not the least of which was housing the enemy. He’s now awaiting trial, ten months after it ended. He’s cut ties with his family and is living here alone. When he’s drunk, he talks of a green eyed Harry and how he wants to find his own footing in the world and how difficult it is. Now, Archie’s human is also a Harry, who was on the right side of the war. I don’t want to be too hopeful but these two Harrys could be one person. The reason I want them to be the same is because Draco obviously likes Harry and from what Archie told me, Harry is willing to help a “Malfoy.”

I don’t know what Draco’s full name is but during my initial days with Draco, a Howler was delivered in the wee hours of morning. I was still muddled with sleep then to remember it clearly now but I think it ended with “We’ll see you in court, _Malfoy!_ ”

This is the reason I suggested Archie and I make these two guys meet at least once. If I’m wrong, I’m wrong. But if I’m right? If I’m right?

It took twelve days and sabotaging another one of Harry’s date, with an uncooperative Terc, who fought with Archie the day before and refused to bite the guy off Harry until Mrs.D intervened in the last moment, before Archie swooped in one morning and told me firmly that he was going to get Harry to the place in two days time- which is today.

Harry was already stubborn in taking Archie with him and we can’t waste this golden opportunity. I call Maggie and tell her the news. She’s bouncing on my perch and we wait until the golden hour strikes.

Every Thursday at 7pm, Draco visits this coffee shop in the lane next to our house. I saw him there once on my way back from delivering mail. That’s the only place he leaves home to go to. He normally leaves us back but today, we three are going together.

Accordingly, when he comes out of his bedroom, I fly over and start nipping him. He bats me away and I settle on his shoulders, moving in opposite directions to his waving hands. Maggie toddles over, sits on his foot and croons.

Draco gives up. ‘Alright, you little pests, you can come with me,’ he says, picking Maggie up and scratching her tiny pink head.

When Archie guides Harry into the shop half an hour later, both Maggie and I can see the remnants of the epic tantrum he must have thrown. His wings are ruffled, one sits at a slightly odd angle and two feathers protrude up from his head.

Harry stops in his tracks in shock and Draco’s cup falls to the table from his hands when their eyes meet.

Archie crows from over Harry’s shoulder and Maggie huffs, but I’m extremely pleased. I’m right again.

**_Maggie_ **

Archie and Syra dash out as soon as the window is opened. Knowing them, those two love birds should be chatting on the roof right now.

Contrary to Harry and Draco here. I think this is what Syra meant by stubborn. They’ve been sitting at this table for fifteen minutes almost and are yet to speak a word. It could have been longer than that. Syra says I’m not very good with time.

With the departure of the elders, it looks like the matchmaking responsibility falls to me. I chirp at Draco and make squiggly motions with my tiny, nearly invisible hands. What I’m really yelling at him is, ‘The boy you obsess over and wish for four times a week is right in front of you. Syra told me that Archie told her that Mrs.D thinks and Terc and Pluto agree that he likes you too. So do something.’

Draco looks at me warily, but his eyes are distant. According to Syra, that is his thinking expression. Oh, he probably didn’t understand what I told him. I’m about to chirp-scream at him again when he finally speaks. I fall back on my arse, exhausted.

‘Why are you here?’

I have to get back up. Draco sounds angry. Syra would have said caustic. But Draco should be happy, right? I mean, he’s with his beloved so why is he angry?

Harry seems to know about it. He chuckles and points a finger at me. ‘What’s her name?’

Draco crosses his arms and leans forward. ‘Maggie. Why are you here?’

‘My owl dragged me to this place. I guess he found a mate or someone here and wants to be around her,’ Harry replies.

 _Understatement of the century_ , I hear Syra saying. It feels strange to be having her voice in my head along with mine, but I actually feel calm when it happens. I’m smaller than normal pygmy puffs as I was born eleven days early so sometimes I’m chilly, sad, restless and don’t like to respond to people or even look them in the eye. There are only three of us in the house but whenever that happens Syra tucks me in her wing until I’m ready to come out. I feel safe with her.

‘Why are _you_ here?’ Harry asks, biting into his sandwich.

‘I come here every Thursday,’ Draco replies, blushing to my shade of pink and dragging his sleeves over his arms. 

Harry notices it and like a good boy, catches his wrist. He stares at Draco and whispers, ‘Don’t.’

Draco is suddenly angry, scared and teary all at once. Syra says I pick up on emotions quickly, in spite of my problem. I waddle up to Draco and rub my head on his big palm. Harry also moves across the table, wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders and hugs him just as Draco starts crying.

I hate when that happens. I travel up his arm and nestle against his neck, like always.

‘I- I’m so so sorry, Harry. For everything,’ Draco croaks. One teardrop falls on my head and I shiver. I stay there and carefully listen to them because Syra will want a detailed account.

Harry holds him closer. ‘Shh, Draco, it’s fine. It’s alright.’

Draco moves back. ‘No, I’ll likely go to Azkaban, I won’t be having any kind of future for myself.’

Harry cups Draco’s face in both hands and asks, ‘You call me a righteous prick, do you really think I’m going to let them punish you and others who had no choices?’

Draco’s jaw wobbles slightly. Maybe he’s crying again. ‘You don’t have the law in your hands, Harry.’

Harry smirks. ‘No but I have the lawmakers.’

‘What do you mean?’ Draco sounds confused.

‘I have an appointment with Minister Shacklebolt and one Miss Amelia Bones together with Ron and Hermione. Come with me?’ Harry extends his hand and after one brief moment of hesitation, Draco shakes it and holds it.

Harry keeps staring at him and breathes out a “Fuck” before snogging him full on the lips. I slide down Draco’s arm as he begins kissing back in earnest.

**Day 80**

**_Draco_ **

The trials take longer to conclude even with the significant changes made to the conduction of proceedings and processing the case. Harry testified on my behalf and we are awaiting the verdict. At the sound of a coo, I turn my head and find our little menagerie enjoying themselves on the window sill. Maggie bounces up and down as they all watch the snow fall.

Harry comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and kissing my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and he starts nipping and biting me, like he didn’t do it just last night.

He stops after a few minutes and asks, ‘So what is it that you wanted to tell me?’

I turn the tables on him. ‘You go first, you said there was something I needed to know.’

‘Well,’ Harry blushes and rubs his neck. ‘The verdict is in our favour, it’ll be announced tomorrow.’

My jaw drops open, barely able to believe it. This was what I had hoped to come true but wasn’t sure it would.

‘What?’ I ask, my voice a faint whisper.

Harry laughs and lifts me off my feet. ‘You are free and you can do whatever you want to!’ he yells.

My lips begin to curve and twitch and I find myself gazing lovingly at my fiance. Harry proposed just three days ago. He spins me around and I force him to stop.

‘Set me down, Harry, and look at this,’ I say, thrusting a piece of paper into his hand.

Harry looks at me, at the ultrasound and back at me again. ‘What?’ he whispers, his expression mimicking mine from a few seconds ago.

‘Congrats, Dad,’ I say as Harry swoops me in for a kiss.

**_Pluto_ **

‘It’s snowing!’ Maggie bounces up and down, giddy beyond words.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye so that she doesn’t fall down from the sill. I didn’t know Syra came with a plus one. Archie, forgetful in all things _not_ Syra, never spoke about this cute little fluff ball. It was strange how Maggie and I became quick friends. I tend to resist change, especially one of the other beings' variety. But Draco and his little family are exceptions. They didn’t even have our usual induction greetings.

We all watch the first snowfall of the year in awe.

‘Do you think they’ll ever realise we brought them together?’ I ask.

‘Does it matter?’ Mrs.Dawson meows after a while.

‘Yes,’ Syra hoots, ‘It doesn’t. We are here now. That’s what counts.’

Mrs.Dawson combs a few of Syra’s feathers. They had taken to each other like two peas in a pod.

‘Besides,’ Archie says, drawing up to his full height, ‘Mrs.D got what she wanted.’

‘And some,’ Terc agrees, curling his tail around Maggie so she doesn’t fall off.

**Day 105**

**_Harry_ **

We return from celebrating the verdict late in the night. I expected our pets to sleep by then and they are, except Archimedes and Syracuse. They are bonding, mating and rubbing their beaks together. It dawns on me then. I look at Draco in wonder and let out a low whistle.

Pluto scampers in and stops before me, Mrs.Dawson, Buttercup and Maggie following him. I crouch before them and stroke each of them. Draco kneels down next to me and watches curiously.

‘Remember all my dates that got spoiled?’ I ask him. Draco nods.

‘I think I may have found the reason for that.’ I am still staring at my pets in astonishment.

Draco catches on and strokes them along with me. ‘Don’t like anyone who isn’t me?’ he asks, puffing up his chest and smirking at me.

Mrs.Dawson meows, Pluto howls, Maggie squeaks, Buttercup hisses and Archimedes and Syracuse join in with their hoots. It’s a beautiful symphony.

**Day 372**

**_James Sirius Malfoy-Potter_ **

Six pairs of eyes hover over me. I can’t see my dads but I’m not afraid of these six. They smell different but it’s not bad. I can’t talk but I know their names. I’m not that small, I’m more than two weeks old. And I understand what they are saying too.

‘I’m bigger than his fist!’ Maggie squeals, jumping up and down on my tummy.

‘He has Harry’s hair,’ Pluto remarks, sniffing me and licking my hands.

‘And Draco’s eyes,’ Syra agrees, covering me with her wing.

Archie’s thoughtful. ‘I wonder who he’ll take after.’

‘In stubbornness, both,’ Terc says, sliding around and curling over me, batting away Syra’s wing.

Terc is warmer and I giggle. Archie gets angry. ‘Hey, Syra was doing fine,’ he says.

‘He needs me too,’ Terc defends.

Mrs.Dawson walks away muttering, ‘I’m too old for this shit.’

**Author's Note:**

> Something really funny happened while posting this story. It was 3 am and in my sleepy af state I couldn't exactly recall the title I'd originally chosen, except that it started with "PET" so I suffixed to it the next thing my brain supplied. It's after two days that I now finally remembered it was supposed to be "PETSILENCE" as a play on the actual word "PESTILENCE."


End file.
